To meet the processing demand of processing, measurement and assembly, holes additional formed on the work pieces are usually called as processed holes. Some of those processed holes need plugging in the end. For example, when processed holes that are formed on crankshafts, pistons, air cylinders and engine cylinders need plugging, high requirements are imposed on the plugs. At present, on such special occasions, ball expansion plugs, thread sealing plugs and stud sealing plugs are usually used for plugging. Those plugs still may fall off at constant high temperature, high pressure or when affected by strong vibration. Leakage from the plugged processed holes will bring about severe safety hazards, and the fallen plugs may cause immeasurable loss to the plugged main body.